Hidden Hearts
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Kisuke is not his usual self. He's worried about the battle with Aizen and Yoruichi finds out what's really bothering him. Urahaha/Yoruichi


AN: Well welcome to my newest insanity. Alright so you all are new to me, so welcome. Here I was watching the Aizen battle when Urahara joins in with Yoruichi and well, this came to me. Scary I know. But I think you all might enjoy it! Now it may be a bit OOC, so sorry about that, but this is my first real Bleach story, so bear with me! There will be more! So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own the plotline.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Yoruichi stood leaning against the wall as Kisuke worked on her armor.

"You sure I can't talk you into staying here?"

"You know me better than that, Kisuke." He nodded.

"Worth a shot." They stayed silent as he continued to work. "We're not coming back from this." Yoruichi looked at him as he continued to work.

"It's not like you to lose faith so easily." Kisuke paused his work. "Kisuke?" He continued his work, ignoring her. "Kisuke Urahara, answer me!" Kisuke set his tools down and turned to face her, his hat hiding most of his face.

"Aizen is not a normal hollow. He's not like an Arrancar and he's not even like an Espada. If my hunch is right, he's bonded with the hogyoku which will make him pretty damn hard to stop." Yoruichi walked towards Urahara.

"But not impossible." Urahara turned back to his table. "Kisuke..."

"No not impossible. Ichigo will be a key player in destroying him though." Yoruichi lifted her hand and reached for Kisuke's shoulder, only to stop herself inches from touching him. "But I don't know if even he can help us anymore."

"Where's the Kisuke Urahara I knew? The one who was always so full of life and hope of beating Aizen?" Where's the man I love? She couldn't bring herself to say those words.

"He's now condemning himself for creating this position. A position where hundreds of lives are sacrificed. A position where I could lose..." You. "People I call friends." He couldn't bring himself to admit that the only thing he was scared of losing was her. She had been there for him when he had been kicked out of the Soul Society for caring about his lieutenant.

"We all could, Kisuke. And I know you, you don't normally do this. You work to solve the problem, not pout over it."

"The problem isn't the hogyoku, Yoruichi! My problem is losing you!" Kisuke turned around as he yelled out the words that he had wanted to say since they had learned of Aizen's betrayal. Yoruichi stared in stunned silence. "I know you're going to kill me for that and you can have Benihime to do it, but I wanted you to know. So here," Kisuke held out his cane, "have at me!" Yoruichi laughed and pushed the cane away. "You're... you're not going to kill me?"

"No you idiot. It took you long enough! I wouldn't have left Sui-Feng for just anyone." Urahara dropped his cane in shock. "Yeah, welcome to the club, moron."

"You... you... you..."

"I love you, you idiot!" Urahara was silent for a few moments. Yoruichi stared at him waiting for him to say something. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. "What are you...?" She was cut off as his lips pressed against hers in a demanding kiss. He pulled away a moment later and turned back to his work. "Wow."

"What?" She could practically see the smirk on his face.

"That kiss sucked." Urahara slammed his hammer down on the table and turned around, pulling Yoruichi between himself and the table. He didn't give her another chance to speak as his mouth took over hers, nipping her lower lip gently. His tongue invaded her mouth, dancing with hers as she gave him access. His hands rested on her hips as she took his hat off and ran her hands through his hair. He pulled away slightly, his forehead resting against hers as their eyes locked.

"You have to be careful, Yoruichi. For me." She laughed breathlessly.

"Same goes to you, pal. If I make it back, you have to as well. I don't want this candy shop." Urahara pulled away completely with a laugh.

"If I die, the place goes to Tessai anyway." Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she moved, letting Kisuke finish his work.

"I'm going to get dinner. Want me to bring you anything?"

"No I better get cracking on this. Or we'll be late." Yoruichi nodded and turned to leave. "Hey, Yoruichi?" She paused and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" He scratched his head.

"Sure I can't interest you in a full body suit?" Yoruichi rolled her eyes and left.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So what did you all think? Figured I'd start out with a good juicy story. Sorry it's kinda short! I tried to make it longer, but it lost its flow. So thanks for reading now please review.


End file.
